101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RaceFanx the character and his hot rod
Name Dale Aron Arthur Known Alias: RaceFanX Occupation: Race Car Driver on the World Rally Championship Racing Nicknames: Underdog Arthur, Dale le chien de merveille (In France only) Species: Human*/Dog Breed: White*/Greyhound Explaination: RaceFanX the character was orginally designed as a Human ally for the pups and is played as such. One of the last sagas to feature the character put RFX against Tic-Tac in his attempt to stop Tac from destroying humanity with a germ that makes people into pooches. While RFX won, an interactive fan votes of readers when he removed his mask for the very first time in 2004 decided he got exposed to germ and partially devolved. Abilities: He's the best wheelman in the Topstown/ Grutley/ Stifle area. If you need a getaway driver, he's the guy you call. Weapon of Choice: His car's front bumper, a Walther PPK handgun (he is however a bad shot). Appearance: Mask on: He wears a mask similar to the character of Racer X off Speed Racer with two exceptions, his is bright blue and also covers his nose and mouth. Mask off: Thanks to a genetic accident, his face is almost a dead ringer for a normal Greyhound dog. Height: 6'5'' Family: Alive but not usually mentioned, much less seen. History: Dale Arthur was born in 1981 on they day of the Daytona 500. Legend has it his parents named him "Dale" after a certain intimidating driver who was in the race. For the next 16 years he grew up normally, albeit with an unusually large interest in cars, in Dearborn, MI, just outside Detroit. In 1997 during his driver's test to get his license the unthinkable happened. A drunken Cruella De-Vil, P.H. De-Vil at her side, caused a car accident that nearly killed him. Despite taking a direct hit to the driver's door, Dale somehow survived but his face was scarred very badly, forcing him to cover it with a mask. The fact that P.H. De-Vil bribed a jury and he and Cruella walked free with no punishment only fueled Dale's need for revenge. Taking the moniker of "RaceFanX", he moved to Grutley heck bent on doing everything in his power to foul up anything shady the De-Vils tried to do. RaceFanX aligned himself with the Dearly dogs mostly for convience at first but a friend of theirs in later fics. In 2002, after receiving a warning from himself in the future, RaceFanX switched his goal to preventing Tic-Tac from unleashing a germ on the world that turns people into dogs. While his first attempt failed, on the second try he beat Tic-Tac seemingly saved everyone on the Earth from a very dog day afternoon everyone except himself. In the process and stealing the germ, RaceFanX got a heavy dose of it and partially devolved, gaining a very greyhound like appearance but thankfully his internal organs and humans thought process were undamaged. His FanFic appearances became increasing rare, storyline wise he's off stopping terrorists for the NSA for about 2 years before he returned for one final hurrah. In his last major FanFic appearance in 2005, his story was completed. With the pups help, he was able to finally exact his revenge on the De-Vils, stopping P.H.'s evil plans to star a gang war in Detroit. A car crash at the very end of the Fic saw the law get involved and both P.H. and Cruella punished. With his work done, RaceFanX removed his mask for the final time and left to chase his dream of auto racing glory. The last time we saw him he was completing on the World Rally Championship series and doing quite well, winning events in a bright blue Ford Focus sponsored by Anymutt Dog Food. and his car Year/Make: 1999 Mercury Model: Grand Marquis LS Engine: Ford 429 C.I. "Super Corba Jet" custom built by Patriot Exterior: "Vibrant White" paint with two small pale blue pinstripes running along the side of the car just below the windows Interior: Blue Leather ("Mark terrority in here and die!") History: Just as much a character as RFX himself is his car. The tough as nails 4 door sedan was built in 1998 on an assembly line in London Ontario. The white sedan was bought new by RFX using money he won in a street race. When he came to Gruetly, he did in the Marquis. The car was tough but mostly stock minus a NOS system he had installed. After the car was crashed by Cruella and P.H. in an early fic the stock Marquis became a roaring 4 wheeled beast. It's stock 4.6l V8 was swapped out for a much meaner 429 C.I. Ford Super Corba Jet engine Patriot built from parts he handpicked from a junkyard and restored. U, a pup inspired by Q from the James Bond movie series, installed a ton of spy like gadgets into the car making the Marquis is force not to be dealt with. The car remained in this configuration for most of it's remaining appearances until the big finale. In the final fic to feature X and the Mercury, the car was spectualarly blown up by a Modified Hummer H2 called the DeStroyer built by P.H. De-Vil. Patriot and U were assisted by Sparky (the character's first real FanFic appearance) to rebuild the car one more time. Better and Badder than ever before, the improved Marquis beat the DeStroyer and P.H. in the Final Showdown. When RaceFanX left for Europeit was implied he left the Marquis in storage in the United States but whenever he's home he has been known to still driveit. Notable Features (mainly inspired by other famous spy cars): Missle Launcher or Flame Throwers hidden in the front fenders that slide out when needed "Super Pursit Mode": External modifications give the car a NASCAR-like appearances and allow the car to reach over 200 MPH Tire Spikes, Oil Slick, or a Smokescreen to slow down anyone in pursuit Grapple Hook that is hidden behind the logo on car's grill A James Bond- like temporary Invisibillty feature Slient Mode- Makes the engine wisper quiet, only works at slow speed. A "Turbo Boost" - esque launcher sequence that allows the car to jump without always needing a ramp Two powerful Lasers hidden in the Headlights CB Radio and wierdest of all A Dog- to- English Translator- It translates barks to text on a screen. It was mainly just a plot device to allow the pups to talk to RFX because even after he became part dog, X still didn't understand what the pups are saying. THE BIG SHOCKER= About 6 months after this little gadget made it's debut a real and similar device made by a Japanese toy company called "Bowlingual" actually debuted on the commercial market! The car correctly predicted future technology. (Similar to James Bond's car phone in 1963). Intended features that never made the cut "Two-Tone Mode"- Using the technology from the Invisibility feature to alter the exterior color of the car. Despite the name it can do more than turn the back half of the car black Super Heat: The AC works overtime to keep the interior livable as the exterior of the car is heated to nearly 500 degrees F to burn would be attackers A Ramrod mounted behind the car logo on the grill Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs